


Don't

by the_spookable_smoosh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_spookable_smoosh/pseuds/the_spookable_smoosh
Summary: Angsty Dean Winchester x reader
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Kudos: 12





	Don't

Dean writhed underneath me. His hands were gripping my hips, fingernails leaving crescents along the skin there. His lips trailed down my neck like honey being poured. My shirt was already off, discarded and forgotten.  
I tugged at Dean's short sleeve, needing to feel him. To touch his skin and for him to touch mine. His shirt was off in an instant. My hands trailed his chest. My fingers danced across the small tattoo near his left shoulder.  
Dean's hands moved to my back. To the clip securing my bra. I could feel his fingers toying with it. I set my hands on his shoulders and pulled back slightly.  
"Dean, wait." My voice was raspy with lust. His green eyes looked up at me, darkened by lust and the closeness of our bodies.  
"I'm a virgin." The air in the room suddenly shifts. Gone is the romance, the passion. Only awkwardness. And fear.  
Dean's jaw clenches. His eyes show only anger, none of the love from before.  
"What?" His hands move me off of his lap. "What do you mean you're a fucking virgin?" Dean's voice is quiet, but his intense feelings come through all the same.  
"Why is that a bad thing? I'm only twenty-two, Dean." His back is to me now. He sits on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. I lean forward. My hand barely ghosts over his back.  
Dean leaps up and turns to face me. "Don't fucking touch me. Don't you fuck-". His voice is strained. A mix of anger and sadness. I don't shout back.  
"Why are you angry?" My tone is calm but the break in my voice shows I'm anything but.  
"Why am I- You're a virgin!" Dean throws his hands out, his head shaking in disbelief.  
"If you hadn't freaked out I wouldn't be anymore!"  
"What was I supposed to say? Huh? 'Don't worry, I'll take care of you'? No!" Dean was pacing now.  
"Oh, would that've been so fucking bad?" My feet hit the ground and I stand up.  
"Yes! How am I supposed to be the guy you lose your fucking virginity to, huh?"  
"Why shouldn't you be? I've been in love with you for years, Dean! Who else would it be if not you?" My voice cracks and the tears fall.  
"Oh, don't cry. Don't fucking cry. Don't act like you give a shit about me. You come along into my life, meet me once every couple months for three years and now you're in love with me? Fucking horseshit. You know what I think? I think you're just a stupid virgin who fell in love with the first guy that looked her way."  
Dean's eyes showed pain. No anger. No sadness. Only pain. And I was done.  
"You know what, Dean? You are right. I'm just a stupid virgin. But you're wrong on one point. I didn't fall in love with a guy. I fell in love with a fucking monster." The tears had stopped falling. My heart couldn't take it anymore.  
I picked up my shirt, and I left. Left the motel. Left the state. Left him.


End file.
